


Best Seat In The House

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, Cookout, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, drunk!Sam, horny!sam, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: It was rare that SG-1 got time off and even rarer that Jack was able to be in the same state as them so, naturally, General O’Neill offered to host a cookout. Drunk Sam finds the best seat in the house.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Best Seat In The House

It was rare that SG-1 got time off and even rarer that Jack was able to be in the same state as them so, naturally, General O’Neill offered to host a cookout at his place. He and Sam had bought it after he moved away; she stayed there when she wasn't working and he came to visit when he could. With a small creek running through it and a decent yard, it had everything they needed. They had planned the cookout for months and by they, he meant Sam and Vala. All he had to do was supply the venue and the alcohol (and man the grill because everything Cam touched turned to coal).  
The evening was perfect, the air thick and warm, crickets playing an orchestra in the background, the bonfire smoke rising high into the clear, starry sky. Daniel was the first to get naked in the water, followed by an enthusiastic Vala; thankfully, General Landry left just after dinner so as not to see his teams in this state.  
Jack had taken up his favourite seat with a six-pack of cold beers, hidden away in the corner of his back porch, watching the swirl of colours of the Milkyway above him, losing count of the shooting stars, wondering every now and again how many of them were goa’uld or Ori ships. He would be a big fat liar if he said he didn’t miss missions. Sure, his knees were thankful for the desk job but what he wouldn’t give to get his butt kicked off-world again. Still, it wasn’t all bad especially since now he had someone to come home to.  
The woman in question appeared at the bottom of the steps, her hair thrown into a messy bun, stray strands dancing around her face with the summer breeze. She’d stripped down to her bathers, a modest navy blue one-piece, and a towel around her shoulders, and the moonlight glistened off the water droplets on her face and chest. She grinned when she saw him through the darkness and leaned forward against the railing.  
“Hi,” she purred and he could hear the alcohol in her voice.  
“Hi yourself, Carter.” She stepped up onto the porch and towards him; he finished his beer and reached out immediately, hands finding her waist, gliding his fingers up her spine as she moved in closer. Sam let out a pleased hum and settled in his lap, the water dripping from her, soaking his shorts. “Havin’ a good time?”  
She hummed again and pressed her face into his shoulder, peppering kisses up behind his ear. “Missed you down there.”  
Jack chuckled and caressed her hips, never one to say no to her affection. He’d waited too long to be able to touch her and he wouldn’t miss the opportunity even if she was dripping water all over him.  
“I can tell.”  
“I was thinking,” her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt and she slid forward on his thigh, very purposefully letting out a gentle moan right into his ear, “that you and I could go inside.”  
Jack’s pants suddenly felt a little too tight and he exhaled sharply, letting his grip contract on her waist, his one brain cell working overtime. “Yeah?” He licked his lips. “What for?” He teased.  
Sam practically whined and rocked her hips forward. “Jack….”  
“Sam,” the man purred back, a cheeky grin gracing his lips and she shuddered. “We’ve got guests. Besides, I’m perfectly comfortable right here.”  
“You’re evil,” she breathed and he chuckled, his hands sliding down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.  
“The only way you’re getting off, Carter,” he bit her pale neck playfully and she ground into his leg, gasping, “is on my thigh.”  
He’d half expected for her to protest. Instead, she moved her hips more vigorously against him, her fingers winding through his hair, gripping as she rocked her cunt against him. The noises coming from her were driving him mad and he helped her movements, hands on her arse, and moving his leg up to meet her. It was exhilarating. It wasn’t as if this was their first time making good use of this chair or even their first time doing it outside but it had to be their first time doing it with all of their closest friends only a few feet from them.  
“Sir,” she panted, her back arching as she tried to apply more pressure to her clit.  
Worried they’d be found out, Jack caught her lips in a heated kiss, groaning as their bodies writhed together. It took all of his willpower not to carry her inside and fuck her senseless but he knew she couldn’t last much longer; she never did when she was drunk. Her movements were growing more and more desperate and he could feel her arousal through her bathers. Jack kissed her again, intoxicated on her arousal and her scent and maybe a little bit of beer and he let their mouths move together hungrily, both of them chasing her orgasm.  
She came with a soft cry, tugging his hair as she rode the high, gasping for breath through the ecstasy. Through her orgasm, he almost missed the footsteps coming up the path and onto the porch. Sam buried her face into her boyfriend’s chest quickly and Jack could feel the tiny aftershocks reverberating through her.  
It was Teal’c, all tall and looking concerned though Jack knew for a fact he was several drinks deep.  
“O’Neill.” He greeted the man with a bow of his head and the general nodded back, not trusting himself to speak just yet. The bigger man cocked his head when he saw the woman apparently asleep against Jack’s chest. “Is Colonel Carter alright?”  
“Oh yeah,” Jack cleared his throat. “She’s just had too much to drink so she’s just taking a little nap…”  
“I see. Do you require assistance to take her inside?”  
“No,” he responded quickly. “No, thanks, I’m just going to let her rest for a bit.”  
Teal’c nodded again. “Daniel Jackson has burnt his...posterior on the fire so I’ve been sent to retrieve the cream.”  
Jack couldn’t help but chuckle at that; of course Daniel had burnt his arse while he was running around naked. Teal’c bid the man goodbye and when they were sure he was out of earshot, Sam stirred, her face red in the dim light, a drunk grin on her lips.  
“That was close, Colonel,” he teased, brushing the stray hairs from her face and she pressed into his touch; sometimes he thought she resembled a cat when she was like this, playful and affectionate. Sam met his eyes as she hummed kissing him gently.  
“It’s part of the thrill, General,” she replied, running her fingers across his scalp tenderly. “I don’t suppose you need help…” She let the words fade into the night as she stroked a palm over his clothed erection.  
He couldn’t carry her inside fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written for these two so this was a blast! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Feel free to let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
